


Attack on Titan Crossovers

by J93



Series: The Scrapped Fics Collection [8]
Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga), Blake's 7, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Dragon Ball, RWBY, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Prisoner (1967)
Genre: F/F, F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Crossovers





	1. 1967: Number Six [The Prisoner]

**Cast**  
Jean Kirstein as Number Six/The Prisoner  
Reiner Braun as Number Two  
Petra Ral as Number Six’s fiance

 **Story**  
Jean is escorted by guards in white robes and odd masks in a long passageway toward a door. Behind him is someone on a gurney, also guarded. Jean remains deadpan as the door opens.

In flashback, its revealed Jean is a spy working for the government. After handing over his resignation and leaving his bosses office enraged after getting into an argument, he goes home. In a hurry, he packs his bags and takes his passport out of the drawer. He is about to call his fiance Petra when he notices gas being leaked into his room. He passes out.

Suddenly, Jean wakes up in a mysterious place known only as the Village where he and others like him end up for suspicious and unknown reasons. Jean tries to get answers from the various inhabitants of this Village but gets blank faces and puzzled looks. Finally, someone points him in the direction of the big house in the center of the Village. He goes inside and is greeted by someone who refers to himself as Number Two. He explains that in the Village there is no escape and everyone is referred to by number - Jean is Number Six.

“I’m not a number, I’m a FREE MAN!”

“That’s what you think. Here in the Village, we are all numbers. You are Number Six.”

“Who is Number One?”

Number Two ignores him and leans back in his chair. “That is all Number Six.”

“I will not be pushed, filed, stamped, briefed, debriefed or NUMBERED!”

Number Six is knocked out and wakes up in his new home again. In the living room, the radio starts broadcasting music. He takes it and smashes it to pieces until the music stops. And so his rebellion begins.

A whole year passes and Number Two is pressured by Number One, via telephone, to get the information out of Number Six by the end of today or face execution. Number Two is nervous. With every attempt to get information about his resignation he is thwarted by Number Six’s resourcefulness and stubbornness. He has also tried escaping but he is always recaptured and sent back to the Village but he has never given up. Number Two hatches his final deadly plan.

Number Six wakes up in a vastly wide and dark room. Number Two appears and tells him both he and Number Six are locked in this room until either one of them dies or Number Six revels why he resigned. Both push themselves to their limits in their psychological game until Number Two psychologically breaks and dies on the spot. Number Six stands back as the door unlocks and Number Two is put on the gurney and taken away. A man in a mask asks him what he wants and Number Six replies, “Number One.”

It jumps back to the present as Number Six enters into an underground lair. It then proceeds to retell the events of _Episode 17: Fallout_ with a similar ending. Number Six re-enters his home and everything seems normal. Until the door shuts by itself…


	2. 1978: Bott's 7 [Blake's 7]

**Cast**  
Marco Bott as Roj Blake  
Jean Kirstein as Kerr Avon  
Connie Springer as Vila Restal  
Eren Yeager as Del Tarrant  
Ymir as Dayna Mellinby  
Krista Lenz as Soolin  
Armin Arlert as Orac  
Annie Leonhart as Jenna Stannis  
Gabi Braun as Klyn  
Colt Grice as Deva  
Falco Grice as ?

 **Story**  
Following the destruction of their rebel base, the crew of Serpico (Jean, Connie, Eren, Ymir, Krista and Armin the A.I. box) barely get away as the Federation arrive. At odds with what to do, Connie suggests trying to find Marco, their original leader who has gone into hiding with Annie. Jean, the de facto leader since Marco’s departure, agrees and sets course to Marco’s last known location - Gaulda Prime.

On Gaulda Prime, a disfigured Marco skins a rabbit and is about to have his dinner when he finds a lonely Gabi. He invites her to join him and she does, hesitantly. He asks her a bunch of questions and then invites her back ‘home’.

It becomes apparent on board the Serpico the ship is falling apart and won’t be able to land with crashing. There is an escape pod but someone has to stay behind to activate its release. Eren volunteers and everyone, save him, escapes from the crashing ship. The crew meet up and hide in a rundown shack in the woods. Ymir scouts and finds a base a few miles away. They agree to go there but first, they hide Armin in the shack. Armin is a highly intelligent A.I. in a silver box and if he falls into the wrong hands the Federation becomes stronger.

Eren wakes up in a small ship in transit. He finds Marco at the controls and passes out. He wakes up later in the medical wing with Marco and Gabi at his side. Eren doesn’t know what Marco’s appearance is as he has never met him before. Marco explains he found Eren in the wreak of a ship. He asks where is crew is and Eren lies that they have died but Marco points out there were no bodies. Eren says they possibly died trying to escape and burnt up in the atmosphere. Marco takes Eren for a walk and talks about how Annie sacrificed herself and taking half a space armada with her. It clicks on Eren’s head and Marco notices his body language change.

Marco makes Eren think he is now working for the Federation but he is actually testing his loyalty. However, Eren slips away and the base goes on high alert. He runs into Falco who sounds the alarm in the communications room. They fight until Jean enters and shoots Falco. The crew enters and Eren informs them of Marco’s betrayal. Marco enters with Gabi by his side. His old crew stares in shock, Jean being the most stunned. Marco tries to step forward and explain.

“Stand still!” Jean hisses. Marco stops. “Have you betray us? Have you… _betrayed me?!_ ”

Marco again tries to step forward this time with his hand out. “No, Jean. I was waiting for you.”

Jean shots Marco, his stomach spilling out on the floor. In his shock, Marco takes tiny steps forward and Jean shoots him in the stomach again. He is about to shoot Marco again when he grabs Jean by the shoulders, staring him straight in the eye.

“Jean…”

Marco falls to the floor, dead.

The alarm continues to blare in the base. Colt runs inside and tells Gabi the Federation has arrived. He sees Marco laying dead on the floor. He asks what has happened and is shot and killed by Gabi. Gabi reveals she is a spy for the Federation. Connie distracts her and knocks Gabi out. Connie picks up her gun but is shot in the back and falls down dead. The Federation has arrived and its troops have started assaulting the base. A gunfight has erupted in the room between the crew and the Federation troops. Jean doesn’t move. He only stares down at Marco’s body. Soon Ymir and Krista die in the gunfight and Eren is the last to be shot, running toward Jean to snap him out of it.

Federation troops surround Jean, their guns aimed at Jean’s head. Jean takes one last look at Marco’s body before looking up. He raises his gun, smiles and it cuts to black to the sound of gunfire.


	3. 1984: The Erwin Saga [Dragon Ball Z]

**Cast**  
Sasha Blouse as Goku  
Jean Kirstein as Gohan  
Erwin Smith as Piccolo  
Connie Springer as Krillin  
Moblit Burner as Yamcha  
Ymir as Tien Shinhan  
Krista Lenz as Chiaotzu  
Levi Ackerman as Prince Vegeta  
Eren Yeager as Trunks  
Hange Zoe as Bulma  
Mina Carolina as Chi-Chi  
Marco Bott as Goten  
Hannes as Mr. Satan  
Peaure as Jimmy Firecracker  
Roy as the Cameraman  
Zeke Yeager as Cell  
Bertolt Hoover as Android 16  
Reiner Braun as Android 17  
Annie Leonhart as Android 18

 **Story**  
The time has come for Sasha and Earth’s Mightiest Warriors to face off against Zeke for the fate of the Universe. Mina is worried about Sasha and their son Jean. Sasha kisses her and says they will be back safe.

Everyone arrives at the designated spot where the fight will be. Here are some random notes I made for what would happen;

  * Levi intentionally tries pissing off Floch by showing off his son, Eren, because Hange was Floch’s girlfriend before killing and taking his place. To Levi’s shock, Moblit is happy he doesn’t have to put up with her anymore.
  * Mr. Hannes shows up in his helicopter with his crew. He is quickly defeated by Zeke and the real fight begins between Zeke and Sasha.
  * Connie is upset at Zeke for absorbing Annie, with whom he had fallen in love with. At some point, he tries recklessly attacking him but ends up injured.
  * Insert hilarious play-by-play/scene-by-scene of the Cell Saga, ending with Sasha’s sacrifice, Zeke’s defeat, the Dragon, the Androids being revived and becoming Human, etc.



The final scene is Mina looking over her newborn son, Marco, and then to the sky. Sasha’s spirit appears and comforts her, meets her son for the first time and holds her for the short time she has been given to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t really have a story for this other than “Which AOT Character Can I Replace in DBZ?”
> 
> I chose the Cell Saga because it's my favorite of the series.


	4. 1989: Levi, the 100 Man Slayer [Berserk]

**Cast**  
Levi Ackerman as Guts  
Petra Ral as Casca  
Erwin Smith as Griffith  
Eld Jinn as Judeau/Judo  
Oluo Bozado as Corkus/Corcas  
Gunther Schultz as Pippin  
Armin Arlert as Rickert  
Gross as Adon Coborlwitz

 **Story**  
During a battle, Petra silently suffers from menstruation and is knocked off her horse by Gross, Commander of the Blue Whale Knights. Though saved by Levi both fall into the river below. Luckily, Levi manages to get himself and Petra out of the water before dragging the latter into a nearby cave.

Despite them both being freezing cold, Levi can't risk lighting a fire and decides to keep her warm with his body heat after stripping her of the wet clothes. When Petra comes to, finding herself covered in a blanket of leaves, she punches him in a face for it before getting emotional when the fact she is a woman is brought up. Levi gives her his shirt in apology.

Levi hears soldiers outside and learns Gross has sent his men to hunt them down. After giving Petra a short-term remedy for her fever, they leave the cave at night but walk into an ambush. Gross reveals his intention to have Levi tortured and Petra be violated by his men.

Gross orders his men to attack the pair as they resolve to fight despite being greatly outnumbered. After Levi kills them while protecting Petra, he gives her cover to flee back to Erwin while he holds the Blue Whale Knights off.

Some men go after Petra, catching her and holding her down in order to rape her. She musters the strength to brand a nearby tree branch and pin her would-be rapist in the eye as Eld arrives with reinforcements. As the sun rises, Petra finds that Levi survived his fight with the Blue Whale Knights and single-handily killed Gross's men.

Levi is brought back into the Hawks' camp via stretcher, and he is tended to by their medic, who informs him that will not be able to fight for the duration of the campaign. Worried by Levi' refusal to stop fighting, Petra receives a bag of elf dust from Eld so she can dull Levi' physical pain. As Petra administers the elf dust, Guts says that he considers her, Erwin, and the rest of the Hawks to be admirable for having dreams to move towards compared to himself. While Petra figures he intends to leave the Hawks, he assures her that he will stay with them until their campaign ends.

After being healed both join in on the celebration with the others. Levi hears himself being dubbed the 100 Man-Slayer. Petra ponders why she wants Levi to stay.


	5. 2003: [Death Note]

**Cast**  
Jean Kirstein as Light Yagami  
Eren Yeager as L  
Ymir as Ryuk  
Hitch Dreyse as Misa Amane  
Marlowe Freudenberg as Rem  
Boris Feulner as Near  
Armin Arlert as Mello  
Marco Bott as Touta Matsuda  
Reiner Braun as Shuichi Aizawa  
Bertolt Hoover as Kenzo Mogi

 **Story**  
I didn’t have much of a story here other than some scenes I would like to write. Those are; Light picking up the Death Note, Ryuk’s introduction, Light’s memories being restored, L’s death, the Final Showdown, etc.

I toyed with the idea of possibly having Jean (Light) win but I don’t know.


	6. 2012: MASH [RWBY]

**Cast**  
Mikasa Ackerman as Blake Belladonna  
Annie Leonhart as Weiss Schnee  
Sasha Blouse as Ruby Rose  
Hitch Dreyse as Yang Xiao Long

Armin Arlert as Jaune Arc  
? as Pyrrha Nikos  
Franz Kefka as Lie Ren  
Hannah Diamant as Nora Valkyrie

Ymir as Coco Adel  
Krista as Velvet Scarlentina

 **Story**  
Sasha, Mikasa, Annie, and Hitch are a cosplay group, paid by companies for promotional roles at various gaming and anime conventions (a la Jessica Nigri). Their newest gig is for RTX where they will be cosplaying as Team RWBY.

Mikasa is a newbie and friend who has joined the group for this gig. In their hotel room Sasha (as Ruby), waits outside the bathroom. She is impatient and wants Mikasa to come out already. Shyly, Mikasa comes out in her Blake cosplay. With stars in her eyes, Sasha tells her she looks great and authentic to the role. Mikasa blushes and thanks her. There is a knock at the door. Sasha opens it to a cheerful/exited Hitch (Yang) and annoyed Annie (Weiss).

“Go Team MASH!” cheers Sasha and Hitch. Mikasa giggles and Annie groans (“They’ve been rehearsing that all week.”).

They gather their stuff and head to the convention center. Mikasa is really nervous. Sasha gives her some comforting words and the day goes swell. They take photos with fans and even the voice actors. They separate for interviews, Hitch and Annie doing one first. Sasha and Mikasa are off to the side and are noticed by Armin.

Armin is a friend and a fellow cosplayer, dressed here as Jaune. He approaches them and all notice the curve of Annie’s lips when looking at Hitch (they are in a relationship). Armin looks sad because, prior to finding out she is a lesbian, had a massive crush on her. Sasha points out to him that, like Jaune, his Pyrrha might be just around the corner. Encouraged, Armin walks back to the convention center.

It comes time to swap places for interviews and it goes well until the subject of shipping brews. Sasha tells him she is a big White Rose shipper but admits there are other ships she has a soft spot for. When Mikasa is put on the spot she admits she is a closet Black Rose shipper.

“Black Rose?” Sasha exclaims. “Ruby and Blake? _Nah_ , not my cup of tea.”

“Why?”

“Their both complete opposites. Ruby is too excitable, reckless and Blake… well is an introvert. It would never work.”

“I think it might,” Mikasa says sadly.

“I’m not ship bashing Mika- I mean Blake!” Sasha jumps into character and leans against Mikasa’s shoulder. “I think we work best as teammates and friends - _only_.”

The interviewers and Sasha chuckle and it soon ends after. The girls re-group and finish what they were contracted to do that day. They retire and get something to eat at the hotel. Sasha has noticed that Mikasa has been quiet since the interview. When its just the two of them, Sasha asks Mikasa if she is okay. Mikasa replies she is fine and departs to their room early after picking up her dinner.

Hitch and Annie inquire and Sasha says what she has been told and shrugs it off. It takes the combined efforts of Hitch and Annie to get it through to Sasha that Mikasa obviously has a crush on her. Suddenly feeling bad, Sasha finishes her dinner, grabs her snack of cookies and runs up the stairs to her and Mikasa’s room. She knocks and the door opens. Mikasa is still in her Blake cosplay and her eyes are red.

She looks at Sasha, confused. “Sasha, you know you have a key right?”

“Errr, yeah! Just… wanted to get your attention.”

“My attention-”

“Hereissomecookiesi’msorryforupsettingyou!”

“Wha-” cookies are shoved into Mikasa’s view.

She accepts them and Sasha enters their room. Sasha apologizes for upsetting Mikasa and asks if what Annie and Hitch are saying is true. Mikasa blushes and nods. After standing awkwardly for a moment Sasha takes a step forward and takes Mikasa’ hands in hers.

“Y’know, in my heart I’ll always be a big White Rose shipper. But… Black Rose is much more interesting thanks to you.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah. Wanna know why?” Mikasa nods and Sasha leans into her ear to whisper; “You make Blake sexy.”

“S-Sasha!” Mikasa jumps back, blushing hard.

Sasha laughs and walks back up to her. She kisses her hands and the two finally embrace. Before it goes further, Sasha pauses kissing Mikasa to ask a very important question.

“Were you a Black Rose shipper before we chose to be Ruby and Blake or did you just say it to be sneaky?”

“Both.”

“Oh, okay that makes s-mph!”

Mikasa takes care of Sasha’s mouth before she gets more distracted. ;)


End file.
